


Good Things Come in Threes

by twoshotrobot



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Caught, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshotrobot/pseuds/twoshotrobot
Summary: Jongho isn't exactly sure what's going on between Yeosang and Wooyoung, but they show him rather than tell him.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	Good Things Come in Threes

Whether it was a rustle, whether it was a clearing of the throat, whether it was just his body deciding his sleep should've been interrupted, the outcome was all the same. Jongho was awake at the dead of night.

Not unusual, but frustrating as a sure sign of unrestful sleep and a dreary day to follow. He closed his eyes again in hopes of sleep returning, but he focused on a sound that was repetitive and growing louder by the moment. Skin slapped on skin, sounding distinctly like the heel of a palm assisted by a wet squelch. It came from Yeosang's bed.

He expected better of Yeosang of all people. He rolled his eyes, especially annoyed that it was one of the members masturbating that woke him up. He hushed the thoughts now that the mystery was solved, hoping his mind could soon learn to filter it as white noise so that he'd fall again.

The following noise dashed any hope of that. Also from Yeosang's bed, however it wasn't from him. He'd recognize one of Wooyoung's squeaks anywhere, and it was made all the more evident with the contrast of Yeosang immediately shushing him.

Well, alright. That was a development. He went from annoyed to outright angry. A little violence in this instance was justified, right? He figured Hongjoong would sympathize. Then again, that also meant opening the entire can of worms of him knowing about their- whatever, and he really didn't want to be squeezed into Mingi's tiny ass room just because Yeosang and Wooyoung poorly hid their best friendship with benefits.

So he kept quiet. He didn't look over, chose to not acknowledge it and waited for the rhythmic stroking sounds to put him back to sleep.

He didn't find it remarkably difficult to look them in the eye the next day, but that didn't mean he had a clear mind. There was something haunting in the discovery, wondering if they'd hidden it that well until then. It could've been days since they started. It could've been months. Maybe years, leveraging their relative privacy as roommates and just keeping it under wraps.

Jongho didn't know where to begin to address it, not without affecting his placement. Not without making it known he'd opened Pandora's Box, and no matter how much he wanted to stuff its secrets back inside and go on living in blissful ignorance, the knowledge was burdensome.

Ultimately, he never brought it up. Imagining the stifling atmosphere kept his mouth shut. It was probably just a fluke that he woke up, anyway. As far as he knew, they'd been quiet all the times before and soon Jongho could go on convincing himself it was just a fever dream. And maybe it really was, because weeks had passed without the incident repeating itself. 

Just as he was comfortably beginning to substitute reality, his eyes snapped open one night. Unsure what had awoken him, a hiss followed by a whispered, "I hit my head on the wall," made it clear.

Even if that hadn't woken him up, Wooyoung's chirping laughter would have. Yeosang must have hushed him, the laugh becoming suddenly muffled. Jongho imagined a hand over his mouth, but moments passed and he heard wet, smacking noises and small slurps. Their mouths, Jongho realized. 

Maybe fitting a bed side by side with Mingi's wouldn't be such a bad thing. It certainly beat dealing with the multiple layers of frustration, especially when Wooyoung pulled back and whispered, “I want your cum.”

By that point, Jongho was a little hard. Angry, but hard. Shutting his eyes didn't help, it didn't do anything for the noises. If anything, it made him more attuned to them. The slurping sounds had changed, given more depth and prolonged, coming only from a single mouth. By then, Jongho had a good idea of what was going on.

When Yeosang let out a hum, he couldn’t help himself. He looked and saw what he could with filtered streetlight through the blinds. He didn’t need much light to see Wooyoung’s head bobbing in Yeosang’s lap.

Unbelievable. But while he had a lot to say in theory, it was like his mouth was wired shut. That hesitance drew out his stare, and it must’ve been felt. Yeosang turned his head and they made eye contact. However brief, it was enough for Yeosang to scramble and pull up the blankets over Wooyoung as if that could undo everything Jongho had seen. If he was that desperate to hide it, though, Jongho did not have it in him to challenge that. He turned his head back toward the ceiling, closed his eyes and went on pretending as if he saw nothing.

Though he was kept up for as long as it lasted. It was a bit muffled by the blanket, but he still heard every wet sound. Yeosang breathed out at one point, and Jongho recognized it for how labored it was. Still, hearing Wooyoung gulp a few mouthfuls made his stomach flutter.

When he’d fallen asleep again, he let go of most of his anger, but that did nothing for his hard on.

Jongho expected them to be walking on eggshells after that, but neither Yeosang or Wooyoung were especially awkward around him, carrying on their interactions as normal. While he felt a little awkward, he was mindful not to carry it into conversations. It was a collective, unspoken decision to forget it ever happened. Jongho was cool with that.

Not even a week had passed when he stirred at some ungodly hour. By the creak of a bed, no less, repetitive and rhythmic along with the sound of skin slapping together. The heavier sounds indicative of more exposed surface area coming together, though Jongho wasn’t kept guessing. They hadn’t even turned off the light, practically begging for him to look.

He tried to be subtle, let one of his eyes wander to his periphery, turning his head just enough to catch sight. He abandoned that the moment he actually saw what was happening. Wooyoung was stretched out on his back completely nude. Yeosang was anchored down on his lap, held down by both hands on either of his hips. His thighs flexed, raising himself up enough for Jongho to see him sink back down again on Wooyoung’s cock.

That was anxiety-inducing, but outright terrifying were both of them facing his direction, as if they’d been waiting. They made plain, open eye contact and loose, open-mouthed smiles with every breath let out aloud.

"You'll wake Jongho.” Yeosang’s voice dripped with sarcasm. "What if he sees?"

Wooyoung winked. "Let him. Maybe he can join."

The pairs of eyes were expectant invitations. Maybe he wouldn't ask Mingi to make space for him after all. In being caught, he wanted to argue just for the sake of it, but his cock was more interested than his fighting spirit. He met their gazes plainly, taking it as a challenge to not shy away. "I don't know what you guys are expecting me to do."

"Well," Yeosang climbed off, ignoring Wooyoung’s whine and patting the space beside him. "Come here and find out.”

Surely, he wouldn’t launch himself headlong into someone else’s relationship. He had better sense than that, or at least that was what he thought moments before he’d been invited to join a threesome in no uncertain terms and found himself very willing to leave the comfort of his bed.

He sat next to Yeosang more nervous than ever. Those two sets eyes both looked at him with that kind of mischief that made Jongho half-expect he was being pranked, and maybe this whole thing was some extremely clever sleight of hand made to convince him they were fucking only to pull out a bitch of a “gotcha” at him.

But Yeosang reached out and placed a hand high on his thigh. He leaned on his shoulder, tilting his head up and mouth twitching. Waiting to be kissed, but at Jongho’s pace. It was weird with an audience, keeping his eyes open as he watched Wooyoung watch them and leaned in the rest of the way.

Wooyoung was encouraging, one hand on Jongho’s shoulder and the other on Yeosang’s with the squeezes of his thumbs running down their backs. He found he liked the added reassurance, maybe even liked the feeling of being watched.

Yeosang’s mouth was soft. He had a gentle way about him, pressing up lightly to part his lips. A small dip of his tongue, Jongho never knew he could associate a kiss with being soft-spoken. It didn’t seem like shyness, not with Yeosang’s other arm taking the free shoulder and hooking around to pull him closer so that they were pressed together. A hand slid up from his thigh over his, which had been still on the sheets until then and guided up to Yeosang’s side.

He felt the sudden movement, Wooyoung laying on his side beside them, wedging a hand between Yeosang and Jongho’s bodies to get in. “You mind?”

Both Yeosang and Jongho broke the kiss to shake their heads. He felt Wooyoung’s hand crawl across his thighs, settling between them and massaging his crotch over fabric. “So why didn’t you say anything when you saw us?” Wooyoung punctuated with a squeeze on him, letting out a breath of a laugh when Jongho’s hips shifted a bit to follow the hand.

Jongho was about half sure the question was rhetorical, just a means of riling him up. He pulled back from Yeosang’s mouth to offer a quick shrug, the most he was willing to respond to that question.

Wooyoung got the hint if the other laugh was anything to go by. He directed from his end, pulling Jongho’s body facing outward a bit. He tugged on the hem of his tee-shirt. Yeosang caught on and pulled at his shirt by the back of the collar.

He had to give them props for not letting him have a moment to himself long enough to feel awkward. He maneuvered for them, let them remove his shirt. When his eyes began to stray, Yeosang commanded his attention again with a mouth pressed below his jaw.

He felt fingers at his waistband and he lifted himself a bit to let the bottoms come off. Now completely naked, but since he really joined the other two in being nude, it didn’t make him feel so self conscious. Though he did feel exposed, his thighs pulled outward by Wooyoung and Yeosang glancing down at his lap to get a look for himself.

“Holy shit, Jongho.” He expected elaboration of some kind, but instead Wooyoung squeezed his shaft and shared a grin with Yeosang who seemed to be on the same wavelength. He crawled in, head on Jongho’s thigh and angled his cock to close his mouth around him without so much as a warning.

“Fuck,” Jongho hissed, catching Yeosang’s grin before being kissed again so the noises that followed were swallowed down. Jongho didn’t know what he was being so reserved for at that point, slid his hand around Yeosang’s stomach and glanced down to help locate his cock and stroke.

He had a tight grip, he knew that, leveraged it and fought a smile feeling Yeosang breathe sharply into his neck. In karmatic recourse, Wooyoung tongued his slit that caused a shiver in Jongho, and in turn he felt the shift of the mouth. He couldn’t be sure with the angle, but knowing Wooyoung he was certain the bastard was smirking.

There was inherent injustice to Wooyoung being the only one unaffected. He got close to Yeosang’s ear, whispered, “Watch,” quietly under his breath to keep it between them.

Even one-handed, Wooyoung really felt weightless. He took him by the hip and planted him flat on his back, causing the blowjob to be interrupted but it was worth it for the surprised squeak and the scandalized laugh at being handled like that.

It was Jongho’s non-dominant hand, so he felt like he fumbled in gripping and lost the rhythm in the hand that grabbed Yeosang, but he didn’t seem to mind in watching Wooyoung stimulated by a thumb rubbing directly over the head of his cock. Two hands came up on Jongho’s wrist to slow him down. “Too much.”

Jongho nodded and let up, re-directed the hand down to stroke his shaft. He let out a sigh that was pleased and relieved. He noticed Yeosang shifting, moving onto his stomach and getting Wooyoung to spread his legs before sliding in between them. 

Jongho watched, distracted for a moment by the wonder in watching Yeosang’s nose nuzzle Wooyoung’s balls. A hand reached down to the back of Yeosang’s head, fingers threading through his hair when he stuck his tongue out and licked down Wooyoung’s taint.

When it pressed to his hole, Wooyoung’s eyes rolled back and reminded Jongho to move his hand again. The stimulation had him squirming, wiggling his hips on Yeosang’s face. Yeosang had to stop Jongho when he realized Wooyoung was getting too close, hand on his wrist, lifting his head. “Don’t want him to cum like this."

Jongho nodded and sat back, watching both of them sit upright. Yeosang got on his knees, sinking forward, supporting himself on an arm where the hand reached out and took Jongho's cock in hand and opened his mouth.

Wooyoung got behind him, reached for the lube on the bedside table and reapplied. As Yeosang raised his backside, Jongho figured out what was coming next. Wooyoung got onto his knees, a hand on Yeosang's stomach to guide him to a comfortable height.

Lubed fingers slipped in, and from his angle he saw Yeosang's mouth go slack in a a sigh, felt the shudder against him. Wooyoung lined himself up when he withdrew his fingers, an easy thrust in, but they were just picking up where they left off.

The lack of jaw tension and a thoughtless pump of his hips caused Jongho to dip back into his throat. Yeosang's mouth came alive then, lips getting tight as he gagged on his cock a bit in a wet cough. The swallow around him felt incredible.

Wooyoung's hips rolled in, bottoming out ass-to-stomach at every pass. Jongho brushed back the bangs out of Yeosang's face every time they fell down again from one of Wooyoung's thrusts.

Lax tongue, open-mouthed, Yeosang's face was a work of art when it was fucked out like that. One he could've never imagined if he wasn't seeing it firsthand, making him wonder what it felt like to get fucked. Judging by how eager they were to accept them, maybe that wouldn't be off the table one day.

Wooyoung had been so worked up he barely lasted, and Jongho couldn't blame him. Yeosang took it well, arched and bounced back, meeting every one of Wooyoung's thrusts until he gripped him hard by both hips and slammed in, nestled deep and doubled over on Yeosang's back when he came.

For a moment, things got tender with Wooyoung kissing a trail down what he could reach of Yeosang's spine. Jongho felt like he was intruding, wondering just how long and just how well they'd been keeping this secret of theirs.

Wooyoung took a moment to rest while Yeosang kept the position to suck Jongho off more mindfully now that he didn't have the distraction. "How is he?" Wooyoung glanced down at Yeosang in an affectionate smile before meeting Jongho's eyes again. "I trained him myself." Yeosang landed a kick backwards square into Wooyoung's knee, causing him to sound off a little hiss that bled into laughter.

Wooyoung got onto his side, crawling beneath Yeosang to take him in mouth, though he pulled off often to watch Yeosang suck Jongho off instead. Where he expected performance anxiety, he just felt thrilled. "I'm close."

Yeosang didn't stop, didn't pull back, only went on unbothered, taking him deeper when he came plain into his mouth. The swallows around him as it was coming made everything in him feel tight, soft licks on the slit careful not to overstimulate as it prodded for every last drop.

Only then did he feel self conscious, realizing Wooyoung had watched all of that. Though Wooyoung seemed to pick up on it and blew him a kiss before putting sole focus on bringing Yeosang off, suckling on the head and pumping up by the shaft until he milked Yeosang's load into his waiting mouth, Jongho bearing the brunt of his weight as he leaned on him for support.

He helped Yeosang sit upright. Wooyoung joined them by extending an arm that went behind Yeosang's back so his thumb could brush Jongho's shoulder. He watched the two kiss, not seeming to care whose mouth had went where or swallowed what. Jongho was a little hesitant when pulled in to join, situated into something of a triangle so mouths pressed to the corner of his to include him. When in Rome and all that, he figured, and stuck his tongue out to meet whoever's it was that was trying to meet his.

The other two were comfortable enough to linger naked where Jongho pulled away to pull his boxers on. What was odd was outside the act, they weren’t especially affectionate. Wooyoung laid his head on Yeosang’s thigh, but he checked his phone while Yeosang also reached for his own.

Now that all was said and done, Jongho finally felt comfortable addressing them. “So, what are you two?”

Yeosang and Wooyoung looked at each other, then at Jongho as they shrugged in time. “Never thought much about it, but from now on you’re also welcome to join,” Wooyoung said.

Sounded good to Jongho. After grabbing his phone, he took up the free space on Yeosang’s other thigh. He didn’t care to think too hard about it, either.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm part of the .001% of the atiny population that gives a shit about this throuple and i'm proud


End file.
